There exists in the prior art various off-the-road motor driven vehicles designed for sports and leisure-riding. Typically, such vehicles have three or more wide and ultra-low pressure tires and can travel at low speeds of 1-2 miles per hour and up to 35-40 miles per hour. In recent years, there has been a desire to use such vehicles not only for sporting and leisure purposes but also for work-related purposes, such as lawn mowing, snow removal, or agricultural chemical dusting. Various accessories, such as snow blowers and plows, lawn mowers, log splitters, etc., have been designed for attachment to such off-the-road vehicles and are presently available. One drawback to the accessories currently available is that two engines, one for driving the vehicle and the other for driving the accessory, are generally required, thus making the system economically unfeasible.
The present invention relates to an off-the-road motor vehicle which can be used for a plurality of sport and utilitarian purposes. More particularly, the invention relates to an off-the-road vehicle which may be equipped with a hydraulic pump mechanism for driving a hydraulic motor which, in turn, may be used to power a lawn mower, a snow blower, a log splitter or a duster for agricultural chemicals, all of which are readily attachable and detachable. This allows the vehicle to be used not only for sporting purposes but also as a work vehicle. With the present invention, converting the vehicle from a sports vehicle to a work vehicle, or from a work vehicle to a sports vehicle, can be accomplished in a matter of minutes.